The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 136: Olimar's Adventures with Steve (and Lousie)
YOU CAN EDIT THIS PAGE, BUT ONLY TO ADD LINES OF DIALOGUE FROM YOURSELF, BUT DO NOT ADD ANY PLOT POINTS, BECAUSE I HAVE PLANNED THEM ON MY OWN! Part 1: The Prologue Olimar: FINALLY! I HAVE RETURNED TO MY HOME PLANET SAFE AND SOUND! I CAN SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN! I THOUGHT I WAS DONE FOR! President: Our company has financial troubles! WE NEED TO MAEK MOAR MONEYZ! Steve: (sneaks out of ship and throws stuff into onion) I MAED MOAR MONEYZ! President: Oh my god! We can just use these things as slaves to maek moar money! Steve: YAY! TURNING IN MY SPECIES FOR SLAVERY! Olimar: But I just got home. President: TOO BADZ! (falcon punches you off to Pikmin Planet) Steve: YES! A BRAND NEW ADVENTURE! STARRING... ME! Olimar: Doh. (faceplms) Part 2: The Crash Olimar: Oh look! More treasure! Pikmin: (touches it and explodes) Treasure: I AM NOT TREASURE, I AM AN ENEMY! Lousie: (poops pants) Steve: Man, dude, your pants suck. Lousie: OH MY GOD YOU ARE ANNOYING! Steve: >:D I KNOW! Lousie: (throws Pikmin into deep water pit) Steve: (survives) Narrator: DUN DUN DUN! Mochlum: (on Tour Bus) And THIS is the Distant Planet from Pikmin 1 and 2 for the Gamecube and Wii. There is Olimar and his partner Lousie and their army of poor slaves that he abducts from their safety under the ground. Man: Oh wow, what an idiot! I should start a rebellion against him! Yep! I'll call it Olimar 2012! Mochlum: And in the front of our bus is the engine currently malfunctioning, so we are gonna crash into Olimar's ship. WOOPS! (crash landing) Gabe: Oh no! Now I can never make a Half-Life 3! Steve: Who is that fat guy? Gabe: >_> NEVERMIND! Meap: I'll never be able to finish my Epic Story now!!! AND I waisted 20 bucks on this stupid tour. Mochlum: SHUT UP! I'll never be able to make it back to my home at the Bunker! Olimar: Who are you guys? Mochlum: WE ARE STRANDED PEOPLE FROM A TOUR BUS CRASH! Lousie: We have to save them! Steve: These idiots? NO WAY! Olimar: I agree with Lousie! Let's gather them and escort them back to Earth then come back here! Lousie; But- Olimar: WHAT?! Lousie: They crashed into our ship. Olimar: Oh crap. Part 3: The Repair Mochlum: We have to fix it before night comes! Steve: Yeah! Then I'll die! Olimar: All of us will. >_< Steve: I know. But I am part of "us" and I was talking about myself as I usually do. >_> Lousie: NO SLACKING! EVERYONE SPREAD OUT AND GRAB SOME PARTS! BRING PIKMIN JUST IN CASE THERE IS PREDATORS!!! Mochlum: Okay! (goes on 2-second-adventure) I found the engine! Olimar: We still need everything else. Mochlum: But the engine is the most important! Olimar: No. Mochlum: YES! (falcon-punches Olimar) ACF: So anyways.... Mochlum: Yeah? ACF: LET'S CALL P&F AND BUILD SOMETHING THAT CAN GET US OUTTA HERE! Mochlum: Okaaaaay. (calls P&F) Phineas: (on phone) Yeah? Mochlum: CRASH INTO THE DISTANT PLANET! Phineas: Okay. (crashes) Let's build a ship to uncrash! Steve: You know you could have just used your own ship to save us... Lousie: Be nice to the guests. Steve: BUT- Olimar: Quite!!! Everyone, help Phineas and Ferb build!!! Steve: >_> Phineas: We finished! Ferb: Elapsed time FTW! Phineas: Let's launch! (rocket explodes) Mochlum: This is almost as bad as the fact that Beverly Hills Chihuaua is getting another sequel! Olimar: Quite. Part 4: Survival Mochlum: Oh no!!! It is night!!! AUG!!! THE NIGHT PREDATORS ARE COMING! Olimar: EVERYONE GATHER OUR PIKMIN AND GUARD THEM! WE NEED THEM AS SLAVES HELPERS! Mochlum: What about us? Gabe: Yeah, I wanna survive to wait for people to stop hurlin fat jokes so I can make Half-Life 3! Ferb: I still need to date that girl that is 6 years older then me! Phineas: I never found that wood and steel fusing tool! Mochlum: Yes! We must do something! I HAVE AN IDEA! (plays Sun's Song and goes to day) Gabe: (hits easy button) Phineas: We have time to finish!!! Lousie: AND WE NEED MORE HELP!!! ACF: WE ARE DOO- Ooo, a cookie! (eats it) Bob: Hey! I was going to eat it! ACF: Well I ate it first! Bob: But still, I- Buttercup: SHUT UP! ACF & Bob: .... Buttercup: Thank you. Mochlum: NO SLACKING!!! (throws stuff at Buttercup and Bob and ACF) Bob: HEY! (blargs Mochlum) Olimar: STOP FIGHTING! WE MUST HURRY! Lousie: Hey guys! I found some help! (opens chest revealing horde of Pikmins) Olimar: We are so stupid! We could've just planted more Pikmin to build for us! Mochlum; LET'S HAVE THEM BUILD! Narrator: Ten minutes later Mochlum: LET'S GO! Part 5: The Way Back ACF: (renacts Mario) Let's a-go! Mario: .... ACF: Wut? Brownie: Anyways....COME ON MOCH, LET'S GO! (in ship) Mochlum: Are we there yet? Olimar; It is called "Distant Planet" for a reason. Tornadospeed: (Flys by the ship in his own rocket) Hi guys! I was just on my way to the Distant Pikmin Planet! Wanna come? Mochlum: NUUUU! (goes hyperspeed back to Earth) Olimar: Home sweet home. Where are we? Mochlum: The Bunker! Olimar: I was hoping for Japan, I wanted to tell Shigeru to hurry up with Pikmin 3. Mochlum: Yeah, but we're home, so I wouldn't complain. Steve: (complains) TROLOLO! Narrator: The End. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Pikmin Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes